The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
There are many rider-controlled recreation vehicles, many of which include a rider platform mounted on one or more wheels, and sometimes an extended steering handle, in which the vehicle is propelled by resting one foot on the rider platform and pushing the other foot against the ground. Some of these vehicles may include a motor to partially or wholly propel the vehicle forward.
Due to the popularity of these recreation vehicles, riders and manufacturers continue to seek improvement of some characteristic. It may be advantageous to provide a rider with an improved rider-controlled recreation vehicle.